megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
AquaMan.EXE
AquaMan.EXE, renamed SpoutMan.EXE in the anime dub and English versions of Mega Man Battle Network 6, is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series operated by Shuko Kido. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 4: Blue Moon MegaMan may match up against AquaMan in the first tournament. Lan Hikari and MegaMan befriend AquaMan and his operator Shuko Kido. After getting acquainted, the game shows a conversation between Shuko and her brothers about the brother's earning enough to replace Shuko's old washing machine. The way that the machine was described however, AquaMan misunderstood and assumed that they were talking about replacing him with another NetNavi. In his state of being upset, AquaMan ran away from Shuko and began crying alone in the Internet. Blinded by his tears, AquaMan took no notice that he was unintentionally flooding the net and in turn shutting down the area. Shuko asked Lan for help, providing MegaMan with an item to allow him to survive the damages of the water for a prolonged time. MegaMan found AquaMan and tried to explain the mishap to him, but he didn't listen and took off with MegaMan in pursuit. Eventually, MegaMan was able to tell AquaMan the full story and AquaMan was quick to restore the net to normal and return to Shuko. After everything was sorted out, AquaMan apologized and they returned to the Den Dome and began their match. When MegaMan proved victorious, his and AquaMan's soul connected providing MegaMan with Aqua Soul. Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar Shuko is a teacher in Lan's school and MegaMan can fight SpoutMan again, with the player receiving their first Link Navi and Cross. SpoutMan later helps Lan when he loses MegaMan. In Shuko's class, Lan is asked to operate SpoutMan to Aquarium HP to meet a NetNavi there. There the entire Seaside Area Net is being flooded once again. SpoutMan must find whirlpools in Area 1, 2, and 3 where he can swim up and catch the data, there are four in each Area. Upon completing the mission, return to Aquarium HP and give the data to the NetNavi (and Shuko gets fired...). After jacking out, the player can now battle SpoutMan. Other appearances AquaMan is a playable character in ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation and a boss in Rockman.EXE Legend of Network. Anime History ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess SpoutMan first appears in ''Axess as Shuko's NetNavi, competing in a tournament to win a week's worth of rice against Lan and his friends. They hesitate to attack him and he manages to win. In episode 22, BubbleMan came across SpoutMan in NetCity and befriends him along with IceMan. In episode 30, he falls in love with Mega Man after he saves him. Their souls eventually unite during a battle with the Darkloid BurnerMan, who gets deleted by Aqua Soul. ''Rockman.EXE Stream/''Beast/''Beast+ AquaMan appears as a recurring minor character in several episodes. Manga History MegaMan NT Warrior In the manga, SpoutMan doesn't have a NetOp and is related to BubbleMan.EXE. SpoutMan and BubbleMan live in a junkyard. Abilities *'Aqua Bomb''' - AquaMan fires a Bubble Shot that will always hit two squares ahead. It spreads to just behind the point of impact. In BN6, the shot will crack the panel where it first hits. This attack was called Bubble Shot in BN4. *'Aqua Spout' - AquaMan summons two taps, which will fire jets of water at the player if he lines up with them. Used only in BN4 (sometimes in the front center row). *'Aqua Bomb' - AquaMan throws a bomb at the player, and it spreads from the point of impact in a + formation (similar to the Geyser battle chip), or it spreads to all adjacent panels surrounding it, depending on the boss version. Used only in BN4. *'Aqua Stream' - AquaMan pulls out a hose and fires it at the player three times (unless intreupted). The hose fires in a T-shaped fashion. Used only in BN6, where it was translated as Spout Hose. *'Drip Shower' - AquaMan spins around and appears in the player's area, hitting two opposite panels in the 8 panels surrounding him. This forces the player to circle AquaMan to avoid damage. This is the attack used in his Battle Chip. Used only in BN6. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' Cybeast Falzar only. Secret class in Cybeast Gregar. Double Soul and Cross System Aqua Soul *Aqua chips can be charged for double damage. *MegaMan does not slip on ice panels. *Charge Shot is a quick-charging Bubble Shot, to the panel behind the point of impact and dealing 20 Aqua damage. Aqua Cross *Aqua chips heal 5% of your maximum HP. *Aqua chips can be charged for double damage. *MegaMan does not slip on ice panels. *Charge Shot is a quick-charging Bubble Shot, to the panel behind the point of impact and dealing 20 + (10 x Buster Attack) Aqua damage, as well as cracking the affected panels. *Aqua Beast's chip charge attack is Aqua Spiral, hitting two panels directly ahead for 10 + (10 x Buster Attack) Aqua damage up to 5 times. Gallery Rockman.EXE 4.5 AquaMan.png|AquaMan in Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. MMBN6F AquaMan.png|AquaMan in Mega Man Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar. Aquaman concept art.png|Concept art of AquaMan. AquaMan.EXE - Sketch.jpg|AquaMan.EXE anime sketch. Trivia *In dialogue scenes, AquaMan is known to say "Drip!" or "Whoosh!" after most sentences in the English version and "Pyu!" in the Japanese version. The manga has him saying "Spurt-spurt". *In Mega Man Battle Network 6, when operating AquaMan, tapping the "L" button will cause Lan to say, "Operating SpoutMan makes me feel like a little fish...". *In MegaMan NT Warrior Axess episode 16, Shuko says that AquaMan will not stop crying for three days; however, in episode 30, when AquaMan went to rescue MegaMan from BurnerMan, he "ran out of water" due to crying despite having been doing so for significantly less time. Category:NetNavis Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network series characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Rockman.EXE Legend of Network bosses Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Males